Hate to love you
by RemyFlare
Summary: Ginny Weasley's moved up a year but hasn't moved on. Tom still haunts her and Draco Malfoy keeps appearing out of no where. On top of all that she may just be one of the most powerful witches ever. Fantastic. Rated T.
1. Train rides and dementors

"Mum?!"

"What is it Ginny dear?"

"Where'd you put my school robes?"

"On your bed."

Ginny turned around to face her bed, and sure enough there were her black Gryffindor robes, folded neatly on her pillow. She quickly put them into her trunk with the rest of her clothes and possessions, then dragged it down the many steps that the burrow had.

Ginny entered the kitchen, where Harry and Ron were stuffing themselves with food and Hermione was reading a book, as per usual. She set her trunk down next to everyone else's and sat down next to them.

"Morning guys." she said cheerfully.

"Morning Gin." replied Hermione without looking up from her book.

"or'n'ing." mumbled Harry and Ron with mouths full of bacon and sausage.

"Honestly Ronald, where are your manners!" scolded Molly Weasley when she walked into the kitchen. He swallowed and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mum."

Ginny grabbed a plate and filled it with food before sitting down to eat. "What time are we leaving mum?"

"In ten minutes dear." replied Molly folding clothes and putting them into piles.

"What?! Ten minutes, are you serious?!"

"Yes Ginny, deadly serious, you should of gotten up earlier and packed yesterday instead of rushing around this morning."

Ron snickered into his plate and Ginny hit him around the back of the head. Hard.

"OW!"

"Oh shut up, I didn't hit you that hard, baby."

The kitchen door banged open and Fred and George came walking in grinning manically.

"Crying Ronikins?" they teased.

"No!" retorted Ron going beetroot red.

"Boys don't tease your brother, and Ginny stop hitting him!" scolded Molly.

"But Mum…!" they all whined at the same time.

"No buts now get ready, we're flooing to Kings Cross Station."

They all pulled on jackets and hoody's and grabbed their trunks, before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to Platform 9 ¾.

Ginny was last to go and stepped gracefully out of the fireplace with a small amount of soot on her shoulder. Everyone else were either picking themselves up off the floor or trying to rub soot from the faces. The twins and Ron stared at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked them.

"When did you learn to floo so well?" asked the twins.

"Luna Lovegood gave me a few tips." explained Ginny.

"What Loony Lovegood?" asked Ron.

"Don't call her Loony, she's a really nice girl!" scolded Ginny, sounding a lot like Molly Weasley.

"Okay, okay. Woah, come on, we need to get onto the train its 10:59!"

They said goodbye to their parents and ran to the train, quickly hoisting the trunks through the doors. The train jolted and started moving just as Harry jumped on. Fred and George went to find their friend Lee and Harry, Ron and Hermione went to find a compartment of their own. Ginny walked in the opposite direction towards a carpartment she said she meet her friends in. She found it and slid the door open, inside were Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Rebecca Fortescue. That all jumped up to hug her when she walked and she smiled kindly and hugged them all back.

After Colin had helped her stow away her trunk she sat down next to Luna, who was staring dreamily out of the window.

"So how was your summer guys?" she asked.

"Crap, my cousin came over, I seriously felt like killing my self." moaned Colin leaning back against the seat.

"Well mine wasn't as bad as that, me and mum went to France, to see some of our french cousins. Posh snobs the lot of them. They all go to Beauxbatons, the French wizarding school."

"Wow, you guys should come to mine if your summers are that bad." joked Ginny, she turned to Luna. "What about you Luna, how was summer?"

"Exceptionally normal. I saw the dementors chasing Sirius Black across the back yard." she replied casually.

They all gasped. "You actually saw Sirius Black?!" asked Colin sitting forward.

"Oh yes, but not for long, he seemed to be a rush."

"I bet he was, if he was being chased by dementors."

"What's he look like?" asked Rebecca.

"Tall, lots of hair and striped pyjamas."

"They're prison uniforms Luna." laughed Ginny but stopped abruptly when the doors slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped in. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked coolly.

"Nothing in particular Weaslette, just wondering what Loony was on about."

"Don't call her Loony!" spat Ginny standing up and facing him. He looked taken aback by her outburst but immediately sneered at her. "My, my the Weaslette's got a temper."

"What ever Malfoy just shove off." she replied sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"Anyone Lovegood what were you…" Malfoy was cut off by the lights flickering and the train screeching to a halt, Malfoy was thrown forward into their compartment, landing on the floor by Luna who looked down at him. "Hello Draco Malfoy. I never thought I'd be the one looking down on you."

Rebecca and Ginny giggled but stopped when the lights went out leaving them in semi darkness. The air suddenly went cold and the windows froze up with ice.

"What the hell is happening?" cursed Draco rubbing his head where he had hit it on the floor.

No one replied they were all thinking the same thing. They couldn't be there yet and even if they were, the lights wouldn't have gone out.

Ginny shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around her torso to keep warm. Suddenly screams could be heard further down the corridor and the air became colder and clammier.

Ginny's thoughts went back to last year and the chamber of secrets, as a black silhouette could be seen through the frosted glass of the compartment door.

Her vision changed from looking at the door to Tom Riddle's sneering face, she whimpered and tried to back away as he advanced and as a dementor opened the door and floated in making everyone but Ginny, who was froze in her visions, move back against the window.

The dementor looked around each of them before settling on Ginny, it glided forward, just as Riddle stepped forward. Ginny backed up against the train seat, fear etched across her face and in her eyes. The dementor leaned forward and Ginny went slowly limp as though her energy were draining out of her.

Shouting and bright light came from behind the dementor and it disappeared and the lights flickered back to life. Ginny who was now exhausted, dizzy and still reliving her nightmare slid off the seat in a dead faint.


	2. Thank you dumbledore!

**Hey second chapter don't hate me pls!!!!**

* * *

Draco automatically lunged forward and caught the falling red head before she hit the floor, he picked her up just as a ragged man in a tattered cloak rushed in his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked looking at each of them in turn. His gaze settled on Ginny and he quickly strode forward to check her pulse.

"Put her down on the seats." he instructed, Draco quickly lay her down not wanting anyone else to catch him holding a blood traitor.

"Here have some chocolate, you'll feel a lot better." he handed some to Rebecca, Luna and Colin who took it gratefully but Draco stared at it warily. "Who are you?" he asked suspicious of the stranger.

"Professor Lupin, your new defence against the dark arts teacher. he explained.

"Oh." is all Draco said, he then strode out of the compartment with out a backwards glanceand headed back down the carriages towards the Slytherin compartment.

Ginny was still unconscious a few minutes later when Ron, Harry and Hermione came to check on her. They opened the carriage door and gasped before rushing in and kneeling beside her.

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Ron frantically.

"The dementor did something to her." said Colin still shaken up from the accident.

"I take it you're her brother?" asked Lupin.

"Y..Yeah. Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she should be coming around soon, the dementor drained her badly."

"Oh my god!" gasped Hermione loudly.

Ginny moaned quietly and opened her eyes. "Sheesh Mione could you be any louder?" asked Ginny sitting up slowly.

"Ginny!" everyone cried out, hugging her.

"Yep that is my name." she answered sarcastically rubbing her head to get rid of her banging headache. "What happened anyway?" she asked confused to why she'd been asleep.

"Nasty dementor attack, have some chocolate." said Lupin pushing a chocolate frog into her hand.

"Uh thanks." she said taking bite from it and instantly felt warm inside.

"That's alright but now I need to go find the driver."

Lupin walked out closing the door behind him.

"Do you feel okay Gin?" asked Hermione kindly.

"Yeah fine." replied Ginny. "How long till we get to Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes max." he told her.

"Okay thanks I'm going to go get changed, see you guys later."

Forty five minutes later everyone was sat in the hall watching the last first year being sorted, when he eventually sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore stood up to address the hall.

"Welcome new students! And welcome back old students! This year the rules are the same as usual. No entering the forbidden forest. No wandering the corridors after hours, yes Fred, George I am speaking mainly to you." the twis grinned and pretended to faint on each other, while everyone watching laughed. "This year the prefects are the same as last year. Percy Weasley is head boy and Persphone Micer is head girl. I would also like to congratulate Ginny Weasley for moving up a year due to her incredible results in exams!"

Everyone on the hall turned to face her with shocked expressions, even Ron and the twins were surprised. She blushed slightly and looked down at the table.

"All I have to say is…eat up!"

As soon as the food appeared everyone rounded on Ginny.

"What you won't be our classes?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Seriously Ginny that's cool!"

"Wow well done Gin, we get to have lessons together!"

"WOW! Chill guys. Colin, Bec's I'm sorry, Ron I didn't tell you because you would have teased me and thanks Harry, Hermione." said Ginny turning to each of them in turn

"Its okay Gin we can still be friends." said Rebecca smiling at her. Ginny smiled back and hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't have teased you Gin." mumbled Ron going red.

"Face it Ron, you probably would have." said Hermione eating a sausage that had appeared on her plate.

"I..But..Wha…Oh whatever!" he stuttered before stuffing his face with food.

After dinner they all went up to Gryffindor Tower to go to bed. Ginny, Rebecca and two other giggly girls shared a dorm. When they got up stairs Ginny started unpacking, she found one of her books half way down the trunk and sat on her bed to read, ten minutes later she was fast asleep the book forgotten next to her.

* * *

**Dear God its terrible isnt it. Boring? i thought so dont worry she'll be busy over the next few days thank god!!**


	3. Potions Seats

The next morning Ginny got up earlier than usual to get to the showers first, it was chaos some mornings.

She quickly showered and walked back into the dorm, where the other girls were stirring but not actually awake, Ginny grinned playfully before screaming. "MCGONAGALL SAYS WE ALL HAVE DETENTION FOR MISSING THE FIRST THREE LESSONS!" as loud as she could. They all jumped out of bed and started running around, grabbing clothes and brushes. Ginny sat on her bed watching them grinning madly, Rebecca glanced up from tugging her skirt on to look at the clock.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Its quarter to eight." she whispered dangerously.

"Yep." she replied popping the 'p'.

"Ginny Weasley you are so dead!" she shouted lunging for her. Ginny shrieked loudly and rolled off the bed and onto the floor, giggling hysterically as Rebecca tickled her sides.

"Do you admit defeat?" asked Becca still tickling her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry." gasped Ginny.

"Good." She stood up and gave Ginny a hand up, before continuing to get dressed and brushing her long brown hair.

Ginny walked to her trunk and pulled out her robes and uniform then changed quickly into it so she could sort her unruly hair.

She sat in front of the mirror and dried it using a quick drying spell her mum had taught her. She looked at her long red hair before sighing dramatically and calling for Rebecca.

"What is it Gin?" asked Becca while pulling her own hair into a messy bun.

"What." Ginny indicated to her hair. "Do I do with this.!?"

Rebecca walked up behind Ginny and started playing with different hairstyles. Five minutes later Ginny's hair was curled and one side pulled back behind her ear with a large clip.

"Ta da!" said Rebecca theatrically.

"Thanks Bec's you're the best." said Ginny quickly brushing on some mascara and eye shadow.

"Come on I need food I'm starving." she complained grabbing her bag and dragging Rebecca down to the hall. She walked in a plopped down beside Hermione, who was already eating.

"Morning Hernione." she said cheerfully pouring herself some orange juice.

"Oh Good Morning Gin, Becca." replied Hermione casually. "You look nice Gin." she noted as whenever she was at the Burrow, Ginny's hair tended to be in a ponytail.

"Thanks Mione, Rebecca did it."

Ron and Harry came down a few minutes looking half asleep. They sat down opposite Ginny and started scoffing down food. The girls watched them with distaste and went back to their conversation but were interupted by Professor McGonagall handing out timetables.

"Mr Weasley. Mr Potter. Miss Granger. Miss Fortesque. Ah Miss Weasley congratulations on moving up a year." said McGonagall before moving off to hand out more timetables.

Ginny quickly scanned her timetable for the day.

9:00= Potions

10:00=Charms

11:00=Transfiguration

12:00=Lunch

12:45=History of Magic

13:45=Defence Against the Dark Arts

"Hey Ginny swap, I want to see if we have the same classes." said Hermione handing her timetable to Ginny, who gave hers to Hermione. She quickly scanned through it and frowned.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you have Ancient Runes the same time as Charms?" asked Ginny.

"Oh I'm taking double lessons."

"How can you take two lessons at the same time?" asked Ron confused.

"Easily." she replied without looking up. "Come on Ginny Potions is in ten minutes."

"Kay, see you later Becca." Ginny said walking out of the hall with Hermione.

The dungeons were as dark, dank and cold as they had been the year before, Hermione pulled her robes around her tighter to keep warm but Ginny stayed as she was. Hermione stared at her incredulously.

"Ginny aren't you cold?" she asked, Ginny looked up at her.

"No, why, are you?"

"Yeah! Its like minus 5 down here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not that cold, come on lets get going."

They arrived at the classroom were Slytherins and Gryffindors were huddled in small groups talking quietly, they stopped when Snape strode down the corridor and stood on front of them all wearing a fierce expression.

"Get inside and wait for me to seat you!" he thundered, they all followed him into the potions room and lined up.

"Granger, Zabini, Longbottom, Parkinson, Potter, Crabbe, Weasley, Goyle." Snape went on through the list until the very last two people. "Malfoy, Weasley. Everybody sit!"

Ginny groaned inwardly, of all the people it had to be Malfoy.


	4. Boggarts and Riddle

**Hey guys sorry its been sooo long. I seriously couldn't think of anything to write but now I'm back in the writing mood. Evanescence and Linkin Park music really helps you come up with story lines. Anyway have a read and see what you think.**

* * *

Ginny stormed out of the potions class as soon as the bell had gone with Hermione following close behind. Of all the people Snape had to choose for her to sit by it had to be freaking Malfoy, he had smirked and insulted her all lesson, she would of cursed him if Snape had not come past.

"Ginny!" Hermione's shout, brought Ginny out of her mental cursing.

"What?" she asked a bit too harshly, turning to face Hermione, who looked hurt at her words but quickly covered it up.

"Charm's is this way." she told the angry red head quietly, Ginny's expression immediately softened and she apologised profusely before walking to her next lesson with Ravenclaw. The rest of the day went quickly and Ginny soon found her self in her first DADA class with their new Professor. When they all entered the desks that normally sat in the room were gone, instead a tall closet stood in the centre of the room, shaking violently.

"Good afternoon everybody." came a calm voice and Professor Lupin stepped out from behind the closet. Some muttered afternoon and Lupin frowned.

"I said good afternoon everyone!"

"Good afternoon Professor!" everyone chorused.

"Much better guys! Now as you probably know I'm your new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin and today we're studying Boggarts. Now who knows what a boggart is?

"It's a shape shifter." said Hermione.

"Yes well done Ms Granger, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Where have you been?" whispered Ginny.

"Me I've been here all the time." answered Hermione.

"So the spell to repel a boggart is 'Ridikulus'! Can everyone repeat that please!"

"Ridikulus!" chorused everyone.

"Good, now everyone into a straight line please."

Everyone shuffled into a line, Crabbe thought it was funny to push everyone from the back while Professor Lupin started up a record player. A lively tune started it up and Lupin released the boggart. Parvarti Patil was up first, Ginny watched as it shifted into different objects before it turned into a giant snake. "Ridikulus!" she yelled and the snake turned into a clown. The class burst out laughing and Ginny stepped up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lupin watching intently. She watched as the boggart shifted between spiders, dementors and other things she used to be afraid of. It finally stopped and a young Tom Riddle stood in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she took a step back. She felt someone step up behind her, she turned her head to see Harry stood by her shoulder staring with loathing at the Riddle boggart. Ginny turned her head back just as it raised its wand, a sneer on its face. "Avada Ke..!" it started to say but Ginny interrupted it y screaming "Ridikulus!" Riddle now had bright pink robes, orange hair and purple skin. The class roared with laughter but Harry and Ginny stayed solemn, she moved out of the way for Harry's turn. Ginny expected Voldemort as Harry's boggart but it turned into a dementor. Lupin suddenly appeared in front of Harry and the boggart turned into a full moon. "Ridikulus!" The moon turned into a deflating balloon which flew around the room. "That's all today folks off to dinner!" he called.

Everyone filtered out onto the corridor, many disappointed that they hadn't had a go against the boggart. Harry walked up to a dazed Ginny.

"Hey, Gin are you okay?" he asked, she started and looked up at him.

"Y…Yeah I'm fine, its just weird seeing him like that again. It was like he'd come back." she shivered and Harry pated her back sympathetically.

"I know how you feel, I guess he'll always huant some of us."

"Yeah, see you later Harry." she said hurrying down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. She entered he common room and hurried up towards her dorm room, she chucked her bag onto her bed and quickly pulled on her jeans, a tee and a thick hoody then headed outside away from the busy Great Hall and the noise of Hogwarts.

Ginny walked quickly to keep warm, the demetors presence only added to the Scottish winter even if they were far from where she was. She headed down to the Black Lake, where a two large oak tree's stood side by side, their branches interlinking with each other as if the were holding hands. As she walked round the tree she stopped dead because a certain blonde head was sitting wrapped up in an expensive coat and gloves. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Hello Weaslette."

* * *

**OOOOOOH I smell a fight! Well I see a fight seeing as this coming from my little brain. Hope you enjoyed and review pls! I HATE MY KEYBOARD ITS CRAP AND STICKS UHHHHH!**


	5. Brothers and Enemies

"Hello Weaslette." said Malfoy. Ginny glared at the blonde Slytherin.

"Weasley." He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"My name is Weasley not Weaslette." said Ginny still glaring at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay okay, _Weasley."_

"What do you want Malfoy?" sighed Ginny eyeing him warily.

"Why do you think I want something?" he asked

"Because you're a Malfoy and you can't walk past any member of my family without insulting them."

"You have a point there." She smirked. "I usually do." He smirked back at her and stood up brushing snow from his coat.

" What or should I say who was your boggart?" he asked suddenly still brushing flakes of himself. Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again. She couldn't tell her brothers enemy that her boggart was a younger version of Voldermort, plus his father was the one who gave her the diary which held Voldermorts soul. She straightened her back and looked him in the face suddenly very angry.

"Its none of your business Malfoy!" she spat before striding back up to the castle leaving a very confused Slytherin watching her walk away.

* * *

When Ginny got back up to the Gryffindor common room she was met with an angry Weasley. Ron stormed towards her as she peeled her gloves of her hands.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" he yelled at her going steadily redder with every word, she glared at him.

"I went for a walk Ronald." she told him calmly walking around him towards the girls dorm. He grabbed her upper arm. "I HAVEN'T FINISHED GINEVRA!" She stopped still and turned around slowly, Ron let go when he saw her face. Her eyes were a dark brown that flashed dangerously as her temper slowly took over. Most of the common room where watching now but Ginny wasn't fazed Ron had been insufferable all summer, not letting her go out or stay out late.

"EXCUSE ME! RONALD I DO BELIEVE I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO ALL THE FUCKING TIME!"

"Ginevra…!"

"No Ronald, I'll win this argument I always do!"

The whole common room flinched the same time as the older Weasley. Ginny turned on her heel, hair flying out behind her and walked into her dorm.

Ginny threw herself onto her bed and screamed into the pillow. When the muffled screams stopped she turned back over to stare at the ceiling, a knock at the door made her sit up and Rebecca walked in.

"You okay Gin?" she asked kindly, sitting down on Ginny's bed, she nodded staring at her hands.

"You know, your brothers a right git sometimes." said Rebecca staring thoughtfully out the window. Ginny couldn't help it as angry as she was she had to laugh at Becca's face. Rebecca watched her for a moment then joined in with her laughter. They talked for a few hours about what they were going to do over the next few weeks before both going to sleep.

* * *

"_Ginevra." Ginny spun around looking for the source of the voice on the darkness._

"_Who's there?" "Ginevra, Ginevra." tutted the voice. "How can you not remember me."_

_The figure of Tom Riddle stepped out of the shadows. Ginny tried to mstep backwards but found herself frozen in place. Riddle walked towards her and stroked her cheek, his cold touch made her want to shiver but she couldn't, she could only watch with wide fearful eyes as he pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at her. He sneered as he stepped back into the darkness "Until we meet again Ginevra Weasley. Crucio!" _

* * *

**Sooooo its been a while hell its be so long it must of seemed like I died. I'm sorry I have no exuse I'm just plain lazy. I think this chapter isnt at the best it could be and there may be a few typos if there are say so and I'll get it fixed. So enjoy the story and review guys! :D **


	6. Voices in the Wind

**Hey I finally got round to writing this chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

"_Ginevra."_

Ginny jumped again, this was the third time a large noise had caused her to flinch on the way to the Great Hall. She turned around as two first years came crashing down the corridor and quickly stepped aside as the raced past.

"Bloody kids, should strangle them." she muttered under her breath and continued on her way. The hall was packed when she walked and the Gryffindor table was full, so she grabbed a croissant from the end of the table and walked down to the lake.

"_Ginevra."_

Ginny spun around expecting someone to be behind her but there nothing but the wind blowing leaves across the grass. She shivered involuntarily and turned back to the lake nibbling on her croissant.

"_Ginevra."_

"Who's there?" she said dropping her food and spinning around again. She scanned the lawn of the school for signs of anyone playing and prank on her, maybe Ron or Fred and George but there was no one there; it was completely deserted.

"_Ginevra"_

Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket, grasping it so hard her knuckles were going white. She turned slowly in a circle watching the distance for any sign of life.

"_Ginevra."_

"Stupefy!" she yelled throwing the jinx into the trees.

"_You'll never hit me Ginevra."_

"Go away!" she screamed dropping down to her knees covering her ears in an attempt to block out the voice.

"Weasley?"

Ginny jumped and looked up at the voice. Malfoy stood a few metres in front of her, looking at her with a confused expression.

"What _are _you doing?"

"I'm…." she stopped as the voice interrupted her.

"_Ginevra really a Malfoy, what would your mother say."_

She stood quickly, her wand pointing over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Can you hear that?" she asked quietly.

"Hear what, Weasley?" asked Malfoy looking over his shoulder at the empty grounds.

"That…that voice." she mumbled looking around again.

Malfoy's face became more perturbed as he watched the youngest Weasley look around herself with wide eyes, jumping at every rustle of the leaves.

"Weasley theres nothing out here, its just us."

She slowly lowered her wand and sighed.

"I'm going mad." she muttered.

"Yes, Weasley you are." he replied. "Come on lessons are going to start."

They walked up to the school quickly but as Ginny stepped through the doors the wind whipped her hair fiercely.

"_I'm coming for you Ginevra."_

_

* * *

_Malfoy had already disappeared when she walked down the corridor to DADA, she got through the door just as the bell went. Today the tables had been replaced and it looked like an actual classroom. The cupboard had been removed and a blackboard had been put at the front of the classroom. Ginny looked around the tables for a seat. The only free seats were the one next to her brother and the one next to Zabini and Ginny had no intention of sitting next to her brother. She slid into the seat by Zabini earning her a fair few glances from the Gryffindors. He looked at her.

"Weasley, you do realise where your sat do you not?"

"Uh huh."

"So why are you here?"

"Sitting here will annoy my brother the most." she replied looking at the front of the class. Zabini stared over her head at the fuming older Weasley who was staring daggers at his sister.

"Fair enough." he said as Lupin walked into the class carrying a tank of water with a little squid like creature.

"Today we will be studying Grindylows."

Ginny looked at Zabini who had already fallen asleep on his desk. She grinned this lesson was going to be perfect.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed thsi chapter and sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. Please review and stuff.


	7. Crazy Creatures

**New Chapter! I own nothing except for a single strand of Draco Malfoys hair. ^_^**

* * *

As Ginny left the DADA room, a grey blur flew past her face crashing into the wall.

"Errol?"

The dazed owl flapped around until it landed on her arm, a letter clutched in his beak. She ripped it open as the elderly owl nibbled on her hair. She groaned as she read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Ronald told us what happened on the train and your father and I want you to be more careful around these terrible dementors, Dumbledore has placed around the school for protection. He also mentioned that you are coming back late and talking to the wrong sort of people. Please dear, don't get involved with any of the wrong people, your father worries terribly._

_ Lots of love_

_ Mum and Dad_

She was going to kill Ron, he was being far too nosy for his own good. Crumpling the letter she shoved it into her bag and shooed Errol away, smiling when he almost flew into Malfoys head.

When she arrived at the hall for lunch, a group of Gryffindors were huddled around a newspaper, whispering urgently. Tapping Harry on the shoulder she leant in to see more clearly.

"What's happening?"

Seamus Finnigan swallowed loudly. "Sirius Black was seen in Hogsmeade."

"Really?" she asked reading the article on the mass murderer.

"Yeah, I guess the dementors will deal with it though, right?"

"I guess so; it is their job after all."

Ginny moved out of the way for other people to see and headed towards Hagrids hut, hoping to get to Care for Magical Creatures early, so she could read. Luckily she was the first, so she sat leaning against one of Hagrid's overly large pumpkins and pulled a book from her bag. It wasn't long before students started turning up, gingerly holding snarling books that threatened to break from their binds. Malfoy was complaining particurly loudly.

"How the hell are we meant to use them if their going to eat our fingers, that idiot half breed is mad!"

"Stroke the binding Malfoy or didn't you read the instructions in your letter."

He spun around to face Ginny and smirked.

"Didn't see you there Weaslette, your hair blended into the pumpkin excellently."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked my brothers were the ones with unsightly orange hair not me."

Malfoy stared at her, she did have a point, her hair was darker than that of her brothers and the only reason he hadn't seen her was because she was surprisingly quiet.

"Speaking of your dearest brother, where is he? Still stuffing himself with food in the hall?"

She shrugged. " I don't know and I don't care."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows as she stood, brushing imaginary dirt from her skirt.

"Weasley, are you sure you've not been cursed, you seem awfully evil lately."

"Hardly Malfoy, I leave being evil to all you Slytherins..."

"GINNY!"

They both looked up at Ron Weasley striding down the hill with Harry and Hermione hurrying behind him.

"Sod off Ron!" Ginny yelled back walking off into the trees where the other students had followed Hagrid. She distantly heard them gasp and whisper and hurried forward to see what was happening. Hagrid stood at the front of them all patting a large feathered animal that was swallowing dead ferrets, she wrinkled her nose at the blood and listened to Hagrid.

"Buckbeak is a hippogriff, now who'd like to pet 'im?"

Ginny grinned as Harry was pushed forward looking positively terrified but soon enough Buckbeak had taken off with Harry holding onto the creatures feathers for dear life.

"Saint Potter after the attention again!" scoffed Malfoy, leaning lazily against a tree.

"Jealous Malfoy?" asked Ginny watching as Buckbeak flew towards the school.

"As if Weasley, why would I be jealous of Potter?"

Ginny shrugged. "Because people actually like Harry? I don't know, why don't you ask around and find out, I'm sure somebody will tell you why."

Malfoy glared at the young Weasley's back, she was far too annoying for her own good at times. He scowled as everyone clapped for Potter who had landed back down, he was not jealous of that attention seeker at all, pushing past Ginny he moved forward.

"Your not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute!"

He faintly heard Weaslette tell him to stop but the Hippogriff had already reared in anger and knocked him down to the ground. Ginny gasped at the blood pouring out of Malfoys arm and stood clear as Hagrid rushed him towards the school. As Ron, Harry and Hermione walked past she caught part of their conversation.

"Serves him right, he provoked it!"

"Honestly Ron, Malfoy could have been killed." Hermione said hitting him over the head.

"Isn't that a good thing Hermione?" asked Ron, rubbing his head. Hermione tried to hide a smile with a glare but failed, the three walked up to school laughing at their enemies misfortune. Ginny trailed after them slowly with a sigh, the two houses were always at each others throats and it was getting old and silly. Stopping to look at Buckbeak pawing the ground, she vowed to somehow stop the feud between the houses some way or another before she left school. She had no idea how she was going to do it but she had a good idea where to start. Smiling to herself she changed direction at the entrance hall and knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door.

A clipped voice told her to enter and she walked in quickly shutting the door. Minerva looked up at the young Weasley girl with surprise; she had a determined look on her face as she stood in front of the Professors desk.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Can I have the password for Professor Dumbledore's office please?"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore is a busy man Miss Weasley, you cannot just see him when you wish."

Ginny's anger level rose at the older women's words. A voice whispered around her. "_Ginevra. You are in charge. Don't let them control you."_

"I'm sure he won't mind...Professor."

"Miss Weasley...!"

Ginny stepped forward looking McGonagall in the eye.

"Give the password Professor." She ordered.

The Head of Gryffindor house went rigid in her seat as if someone had stunned her, her eyes glazed over slowly and her voice came out hoarse as if she was struggling to talk.

"Coachroach Clusters."

Ginny skipped out of the classroom a few moments later unaware of what she had done to her teacher, the only part of the conversation she remembered was the password which she practically sung at the stone gargoyle. She ascended the stairs when it moved and knocked on the Headmasters door.

* * *

**So review, story alert, author alert, whatever floats your speedboat. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry this story hasn't been updated for a while but I am set on finishing it off and not abandoning it ^-^ **

**Remz x**


	8. Author Note

**Author Note **

**Hey guys, a new chapter is on its way for you! My other story is deleted, excuse the delay I've been on holiday for three weeks ^_^ So sorry!**

**I'm also promoting my twitter, youtube and tumblr.**

**Twitter /#!/RemyFlare**

**Youtube .com/user/RemyFlare3?feature=mhee**

**Tumblr .com/**

**Please, please follow and spread the word so I can make lots of good videos and blogs for you! ^_^**

**Remz xx**


	9. Interhouse Mingling

IT'S FINALLY HERE!SO ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

Ginny entered the Headmasters office and silently closed the behind her. Professor Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, this is a pleasant surprise, what may I do for you?"

Ginny stepped closer to the desk.

"Well, Sir, I have a proposition, if you can call it that, it's more of an idea."

Dumbledore set his quill down and motioned for her to sit.

"And what is this proposition of yours Miss Weasley?"

"Inter-house...mingling, if you would allow it, I have an idea to bring the four houses together, not like budding friendships but maybe more realisation that we don't all hate each other."

The Headmaster sat there thoughtfully for a few minutes watching the young Weasley girl. She was certainly different from the year before, he thought she would be even more shy and reclusive as she had been in her first year but she was starting to show her true colours; it would seem that what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets the year before had strengthened rather than weakened the young girl.

"What would you have in mind for bringing the four houses together." He asked.

Ginny looked around the room thoughtfully, in the corner hung a painting of a quidditch player on his broom.

"How about mixing quidditch teams up?" she asked hopefully. Dumbledore nodded with a slight smile.

"Miss Weasley, I would like you to write me a list of possible events that the houses could partake in and bring it to me next Tuesday at 6:00 o'clock."

Ginny nodded, practically bouncing in her seat with excitement, her plan had actually worked.

"Thank you Professor!" she called as she left.

* * *

Ginny sat in the common room every night for the next few days, trying to think of events to bring house unity to Hogwarts. She was aware of Ron watching her suspiciously from the other side of the room but ignored him. She started slightly as Neville sat down next to her with a book from Herbology.

"Hello Neville." She said politely, still thinking of ideas.

"Oh, hi Ginny." He peered at the piece of parchment on her lap.

"Inter-house Unity?" he read louder than Ginny had realised, she quickly clamped a hand over his mouth looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Shhh! I don't want everyone knowing!" She whispered furiously. Neville nodded slowly and she took her hand away so he could speak.

"Why are you writing about Inter-house Unity, it isn't homework I've missed is it?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny shook her head and continued to tell him what she had told the headmaster, at the end he smiled at her.

"It's an awesome idea, Ginny, do you want help?"

She nodded enthusiastically and he reeled off a list of muggle sports that Ginny didn't know about.

At the end of the day Ginny had more than one piece of parchment full of Wizard and Muggle games, which she had heard about from Hermione when she first met her. She tucked it between her Potions textbook and placed it in her school satchel. Still ignoring her brother when she passed him in the common room, she headed to bed.

* * *

Tuesday evening saw Ginny leaving the bustling Gryffindor common room and heading towards Professor Dumbledores office. As she neared the entrance, the stone gargoyle moved and Lucius Malfoy stepped out with his son. They both wore smug expressions that dropped slightly when she approached. She ignored both of them as they past and shot a filthy look at Mr Malfoys back before continuing up to Dumbledores office. She knocked on the door quietly and entered. The headmaster looked up from where he stood pacing.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I trust you have brought good news."

Ginny nodded and handed the sheets of parchment over.

"Neville helped, we came up with a list of both muggle and wizard games."

Dumbledore nodded as he read through the various games and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, I and the other heads of houses will discuss how to appropriately organise this and you will all be informed of it after Christmas."

Ginny smiled brightly and turned to leave but stopped hallway and turned back.

"Sir, I don't want _anyone_ to know this was my idea."

Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses, caught out by the amount of power she had put into what she had said, as if she was trying to control him.

"If you so wish Miss Weasley."

She nodded quickly and left as equally fast.

* * *

Yeah...not my best BUT the next one will be a hell of lot better. I suddenly realised I'm forgetting characters from earlier chapters, so look out for them and theres going to be some more Draco and Ginny intermingling but theres not going to be any LOVEY DOVEY stuff for a while, remeber Ginny's only, what, 12/13 right now. Just wait until fourth year! ;D

Anyway Review Please ('cause I love your reviews!)

Remz xx

Follow me on my twitter, youtube and tumblr, you'll find the links in the last author's note.


End file.
